


Oh, What a Night

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: — У тебя есть планы на сегодняшний вечер?— Нет.— Ладно. Хмм, хорошо. У нас с тобой свидание.— О, серьезно? И с кем мы встречаемся?— Друг с другом.Фанфик-версия известнейшего в фандоме комикса.





	Oh, What a Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh, What a Night (Fic Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461152) by [Sakuradancer3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuradancer3/pseuds/Sakuradancer3). 



> Если вы всё ещё не подписаны на AnotherWellKeptSecret на тамблере, то сделайте это прямо сейчас. Это фанфик-версия невероятного, фантастического, чудесного комикса от Келли. "Oh, What a Night" — это прекрасно написанная и проиллюстрированная история, рассказывающая о первом свидании Джона и Шерлока. 
> 
> Прочитать перевод комикса, а также два дополнительных к нему сиквела ("The Losing Side", "Points of Interest") можно здесь: https://vk.com/album-154687894_252376941

Три недели. Прошло уже целых три недели с тех пор, как Шерлок раскрыл последнее дело. Время скуки, отупения и бездействия. Ужасное, ненавистное, чертово время. Шерлок с раздражением сжал газету, почти разорвав ее пополам, когда не нашел в ней ни одной заметки, хоть чуть-чуть напоминающей хорошее убийство.

«Три недели — и ничего интересного. Хотя подождите-ка. Кое-что интересное все-таки есть», — подумал Шерлок, услышав, как Джон начал принимать душ.

«Дело О Счастливом Компаньоне» (черт бы побрал эту склонность Джона к броским заголовкам) продолжалось почти столько же, сколько и затишье между делами. Наверное, Шерлок и раньше обратил бы на это внимание, но он был слишком занят расследованиями, чтобы проследить его начало.

Обычно в паузе между делами Джон пользовался возможностью отдохнуть и расслабиться. Это время он посвящал обновлениям в блоге, покупке продуктов, стирке… Или ухаживаниям за очередной подружкой. Однако после развода Джона с Мэри, Шерлок сделал все возможное, чтобы занять друга как можно сильнее, видимо, обеспокоенный тем, что Джон может найти себе кого-нибудь еще и уйти снова. Теперь каждый раз, когда Джон на несколько часов уходил «с кем-нибудь пообщаться», что-то в груди Шерлока больно сжималось. Спустя неделю по окончании последнего дела Шерлок начал переживать о том, что вскоре у Джона кто-то появится. Но, к счастью, этого так и не произошло.

Вот тогда-то и началось «Дело О Счастливом Компаньоне», потому что Джон, кажется, больше не возражал перспективе оставаться холостяком. Обычно он становился язвительным и раздражительным, если не долгое время не общался с женщинами, но дни превращались в недели, а Джон оставался веселым и жизнерадостным. Он перестал поправлять людей, когда те намекали на отношения между ним и Шерлоком. Он не расстроился, когда весьма привлекательная сотрудница «Speedy's» равнодушно проигнорировала его попытку ухаживания. Он улыбался, когда пил чай, напевал что-то под нос, занимаясь повседневными вещами, и пару раз Шерлок даже слышал, как Джон пел в душе. Вот и сейчас, сквозь шум падающей воды, до слуха Шерлока доносился какой-то смутно знакомый мотив из восьмидесятых. Это было восхитительно… И абсолютно, совершенно, решительно непонятно. Это сбивало с толку.

Шерлок отвлекся от мыслей, когда увидел выходящего из ванной Джона, причем полностью одетого и даже сделавшего что-то со своей прической («Кажется, он увлажнил волосы с помощью мусса», — незаметно улыбнувшись, подумал Шерлок). Джон в это время исчез в кухне.

Шерлок нахмурился, вновь уставившись в газету и полностью игнорируя таинственное поведение соседа. Следующая статья: «Печенюшные воры были арестованы при попытке украсть песочное печенье». Бесполезная, жалкая, ненужная газета. Шерлок пообещал себе отказаться от подписки на нее, как только сможет. Или как только сможет заставить Джона сделать это за него. Тот действительно был отличным помощником.

Сигнал тостера прервал затянувшуюся тишину, оповестив о готовности двух чуть подгоревших с левого края кусочков хлеба. Шерлок вновь погрузился в чтение, надеясь найти дело, которое сможет завершить монотонный цикл ужасной скуки и бесконечного созерцания Джона.

Джон сел за стол напротив Шерлока, жуя прожаренный тост, щедро намазанный малиновым джемом. Он расправил плечи, пригладил волосы, выпрямился и вопросительно поднял бровь.

— У тебя есть планы на сегодняшний вечер?

Шерлок посмотрел на него поверх газеты. Как будто Джон не знал. Как будто Шерлок почти месяц не жаловался на полное отсутствие каких-либо дел. Как будто он бы сидел здесь и читал это бездарное, дерьмовое подобие газеты, будь у него что-то получше. Глупый, надоевший, очаровательный Джон. Вместо этого, Шерлок бросил короткое «нет» и снова уткнулся в газету.

— Ладно, — Джон прочистил горло.

О, это становилось интересным. Он не сказал: «Прекрати быть задницей, Шерлок», — ровным голосом. И полное строгости, раздражения и нотаций: «Я собираюсь тебе кое о чем сказать!» — Шерлок не услышал тоже. Даже не последовало саркастичного: «Снова отрубленная голова в холодильнике? Шерлок, серьезно?»

Нет, это было: «Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать». Джон всегда так говорил, когда чувствовал себя некомфортно, когда был не уверен в том, что собирается произнести.

— Хмм, хорошо.

Хорошо? ХОРОШО? В этой ситуации не было ничего хорошего. Фактически, сама ситуация была воплощением всего наихудшего. Это было ужасно.

— Что «хорошо»? Почему это «хорошо»? — возмущенно спросил Шерлок, нахмурив брови.

Щеки Джона слегка покраснели, а глаза заблестели, когда он встретился взглядом с Шерлоком.

— У нас с тобой свидание.

Так вот оно что. Сердце Шерлока сжалось в груди. Даже несмотря на то, что он ожидал этого уже несколько недель, Шерлок не был готов к болезненному приступу ревности. Хуже было только то, что Джон сказал «у нас свидание». Насколько знал Шерлок, Джон никогда не был на двойном свидании… Хотя он слышал рассказ военного сослуживца Джона Билла Мюррея, где Джон-Три-Континента находился в компании двух рыжих близняшек из Дублина. Возможно, Джон хотел встретиться с ними снова. В любом случае, Шерлок не желал видеть, как Джон весь вечер будет очаровывать какую-нибудь грудастую девушку ради одной ночи.

Или он мог бы присоединиться, чтобы иметь возможность отговорить эту девушку от отношений с Джоном. Потребуется больше информации. Сузив глаза Шерлок наклонился к Джону.

— О, серьезно? И с кем мы встречаемся?  
— Друг с другом, — спокойно ответил Джон, не отводя глаз от изучающего взгляда Шерлока, даже несмотря на то, что расстояние между их лицами было крайне мало.

Шерлок застыл на месте, широко открыв рот и в шоке уставившись на Джона. Спустя несколько секунд он машинально откинулся на спинку стула.

— Я думал, что свидание — это когда два человека, которые нравятся друг другу, проводят время с удовольствием, — едва слышно сказал Шерлок.

Предполагалось, что это будет утверждение, но на последнем слове голос Шерлока сорвался, в нем послышалось смущение и, возможно… надежда.

С облегчением Джон понял, что Шерлок, кажется, воспринимал эту идею положительно, и встал, чтобы положить тарелки в раковину.

— Ага.

Шерлок слепо уставился в пространство. Это было… Беспрецедентно. Неожиданно. Нереально. Он быстро моргнул. Что это значило?

Джон пошутил? Нет, он был ужасен в шутках. Он смеялся и всегда сразу же раскрывал весь замысел, так как абсолютно не умел скрывать эмоции. Возможно, он не имел в виду романтическое свидание? Нет. Нет, Джон интересовался терминологией, особенно когда речь заходила Шерлоке и его сексуальной ориентации. Но ведь это было нелогично. Либо у Шерлока были неверные данные об ориентации Джона, либо тот изменил свои сексуальные предпочтения, а Шерлок этого даже не заметил.

А возможно, он просто неверно все расслышал и беспокоился о том, чего в реальности даже не было.

— Тогда увидимся около шести, да?

Или нет.

Он моргнул. И еще раз. И еще.


End file.
